Jason Gracson the Begginning
by Angel of Hate 14
Summary: What if Jacson Gracson had the powers of The Naruto World and was the son of Zeus follows Percy Jackson but with Orginality Rinnegan Mokuton Jason Gracson
1. How my roots grew

**Okay everyone i know my last story was not to good because i quit on it but this one i will not this is techincally a one shot but I have a second one i will post soon and i am currently trying to get a story started with Soulreapercrewe so wait for it and with school and football and my new computer updates will be slow but they will come and do not expect Piper and Jason I will always like Reyna and Jason unless something good happens in the fourth Heroes of Olympus books well on with the story and i did not own percy jackson and his series or Naruto** June 14 2013

Jacson Gracson

In my thirteen years of life i have learned many things and i have seen things that would drive many people insane. I have to be careful to make sure they don't find me i know i sound scared and probably am. I can't be scared i have to protect them my friends and my closet thing to a family. The next few things i am about to say are very dangerous so if you feel a deep understanding in yourself then read to the bottom and go to the address. I have Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, and purple T-shirt with jeans

My name is Jason Grason and i am called a demigod or half-blood son of Jupiter and a women named Amy Grason. If you haven't heard of the Greek or Roman gods then let me explain them. I will list a few as i have a short time their is Zeus or Roman Jupiter, Posiden or Roman Neptune, and Hades or Roman Pluto. I had a sister and she was born of Zeus Hera or Roman Juno was mad but when i was born she was furious and Jupiter named me after her favorite hero Jason so she raised and trained me. I was born during a pact to not have anymore children by Zeus, Poisden, and Hades because of how strong they are.

Zeus was told to never have children because some of his children developed red eyes with black tomes called a Benzagu. These eyes held great power and so these people formed a clan called the Lorian but one man Midara Lorian took his eyes and powers to a new level unlocking the next stage the Taligan. He got them from grief and pressure to protect everyone fighting Gaia. He said that his descendent with these eyes needs to never forget what made them strong or they will be consumed by evil. His clan got into Clan wars with a rival clan killing everyone but his daughter or my mom.

I don't know if my sister has the same thing as me but i have the ability to use Fire, Wood, Wind, and Lightning. I have a sword to conduct the Lightning but i don't have alot of techniques for this stuff. My eyes have the power to become the Taligan but at the time i can use the black flames and a few things of my grand-father's eyes. If you have read this and you are becoming of the age of thirteen hurry up and read all of this but don't skip all of it come to the address at the bottom.

I guess i should start with Romulus and Remus they were two brothers who one fell off of a carpet near the Tiber River. The two brothers met years later Romulus leading the Greek Demi-gods with Remus the Romans. They were happy to see one another but when they met they said don't attack the other or their will be war. At a meeting the sacred weapon fan of Remus was stolen so the two went to war tearing Romans and Greeks apart. I think i should start my story on how i came here and maybe i will tell more.

It all started when i left from training with Juno to start my hero life i was on my way to a village. When i got there this guy had this girl wrapped in sand and was crushing her so i decked him and he let her go. I asked what he was doing and he said " proving my existence you will fight me'' so we started fighting. I hit him into the forest and he activated something causing sand to become his body he became hard to hit so i hit him with a Chidori. Making him bleed i tried to trade blows with him but he made it hard so i used the Black heaven flames to pretty much burn him. I used Fire Style: Fire ball attack to injure his sand and threw my teleporting kunai at him used Lightning flash to get behing him and gave him a chidori sending him to the Underworld. I never even got his name during the whole ordeal but he was evil so he got what he deserved.

As i traveled the world after this i ended up in Californa dehydrated, hungry, and dirty. I was wondering around until i collapsed when kids came to me and asked me if i needed help so they helped and feed me. I realised they were demi-gods so i went around the city with them and the two being older than me gaved me rules. The boy Lucas had blonde hair, a rectangular face, and broad shoulders he wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt, he was a son Hermes. The girl was Sadie Kane she has brown hair to her neck with red highlights at the tip, she has on blue jeans and a Polo T-shirt. The two told me something that betrayed my trust and i ran away from them. Luke started it off with these words " Jason we haven't told you the truth we are from a camp that trains demi-gods from are fighting with you we have seen you are a child of Jupiter so we told our camp manager and he said to bring you fast as Hades is looking for you''. My face must have shown anger as Sadie used her caring voice to try and quell my anger she said " Listen we lied so we could prot- '' "NO you didn't you did it to trick me like everyone else i don't ever want to see you AGAIN'' i shouted.

I missed them as i left on my journey to anywhere i can still remember where the address where they sent me but i went the other way. I had to learn the hard way that demi-gods can't use phones as i tried to call the camp but monsters from Hades immeditely found me. So i ran in a forest and i saw a camp of some kind with demi-gods until the bat-like women swooped at me so i used my trained chidori blade to extend my reach and sliced her wings sending her back to Hades. The other two made it when the girl guard arrived to help while the other one went to get help i think. I attacked one and sliced her then her wing and shoved a chidori blade into her making her dissolve. The girl just sliced her in half making her dissolve and others arrived. "Hazel what happened'' a red headed tough looking girl said she had a purple shirt like everyone except only two others had a purple cape. The now identified Hazel had should length brown hair in braids and she reminded me of Sadie until i remebered why i ran away. Deciding not to be rude i introduced myself " My name is Jason Gracson'' "well Jason Gracson i am Reyna and we shall decide your fate and your parent so lets go'' the red head now identified as Reyna said.

Well this the end of it for now so keep in tune and when i write more you might be surprised as i think i am about to get a quest. If you read this much and feel understanding then you not only got tips but here is the adress for where Lucas and Sadie tried to send me since i do not where i am.

Address:

1205 Half-Blood Hill

New York Manhatten

Camp Half Blood

(800) 600-5345


	2. Makes me wonder will life get better

June 16 2013

Jacson Gracson

If you read the last post then i have a story for you so i will start at the Reyna judging me. Let me tell you Reyna is cute to me but she is one of those dangerous cute kind of girls."Take a walk with me and tell me your story while i show you around as you are obvisouly a half-blood'' Reyna explained. It was a peaceful and quiet walk as when she got to the camp grounds she whistled and said" I hope you don't mind if my pets take a walk with us". The next thing i now there are two streaks of gold and silver and she says " my pets can tell if you lie so begin your story please''. So I told her my story about the sand dude who she told me had a sibling but said his name was Garra. I couldn't tell her about Lucas and Sadie they were a sore subject so i told her about Juno (which she looked troubled and pained about).

Her black eyes shined as she led me to a garden full of grapes, cranberries, and black berries " this is the Garden of Bacchus'' she explained. As she led me to a group of huge U-shaped buildings and big cemented building without a roof labeled the lunchroom and a connected building called the Armory."These are the Legions 1 through 12 since you came late you will be 12 with Hazel, So that you know when it is time for dinner this is the Pavilion'' Reyna Explained. "Hazel show Jason to the 12th Legion and get him settled so that he can be ready for capture the flag'' Reyna said. When we got to the 12th Legion she showed me a boy with a cannon on his back he was dark skinned with dark braided hair and a purple T-shirt he gave off a aura that made me want to fight him. "Don't his aura feels like he wants to fight because he is a son of Mars like Reyna except she controls it his name is Leo'' she explained as he nodded with a smile. The next person was a girl from what i could see she had two swords with a dark aura and a dark purple shirt " her name is Clarriese she is a child of Hades'' Hazel said. The last two people we met was a light brown skinned man with a tatto that said Iron on it with many swords and a shark looking sword on back " his name is Frank'' she said with a small blush on her face. The only boy left was a pale one with olive black hair and he had three whiskers on his face his aura said he was kind but with dark energy why is energy like this I thought. As if reading my mind Hazel answered" he has the power of Hades' four tailed fox''. The last person had two daggers with holes at the bottom they said Blood and Iron and curly brown hair with black eyes " his name is Ronaldo.

"So what exactly is capture the Flag'' I asked "it is a game played by the last Legion against the others'' she said with a sad sigh "we're the last Legion with no wins'' "yeah'' she answered. "When you get to the Pavilion before you eat put half off it in a fire and say to the gods when one of them claims you then you say it is to them''she said as the dinner Call went off. When we got to the dinner Pavilion i went up to the fire and said" to the gods'' as i dumped it into the fire Please claim me father I thought. Once dinner was done they went into the training ground where Jason took charge since no one wanted to " Frank and Hazel stay with Clarriese and Leo to protect the Flag'' I said. My group which was me, Nico, and Ronaldo we went towards the base and the flag. As we got at the wall we were surronded when Nico charged them with bones and hit some of them while Ronaldo took his daggers and sent out a wall of fire so i helped and sent out a fire ball. It was turned into steam when it hit the enemies water wall so when they walked into the Steam i ended them with one shout " CHIDORI'' "AAHHH'' many kids shouted as they were shocked. I grabbed the Flag and gave it to them as the enemy arrived with at least 100 kids " get it to are side i'll hold them off'' I said. "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence'' I shouted when the trees grew breaking people apart "Wood Style: Wood Clone'' I said as clones grew on the wood branches as the 100 kids got closer I shouted Wood/Wind Style: Wind Clone Implosion as it exploded i shouted my final move " Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation as the flames blew up and the clones enhanced it. That took out 50 of them when the other 50 showed up i took my blade and parried the blade and put lightning on the blade and sliced through the armor when i got overwhelmed since i still had a lot of energy left i used the chidori stream to blow them all back as the horn went off with the annoucment from Reyna" Legion 12 has won please mee-'' she didn't finish as at that moment a Crackle of eletricity was heard and i looked up to see Jupiter's lightning bolt and the eagle but the rest of it shocked me a symbol of Neptune's trident came up and Pluto's helm and black fire. As Reyna came over she knelt and said the words " all hail Jason Gracson Son of Jupiter, Grandson of Neptune, and Great Grandson of Pluto''.

As this was said and she started to come up and their was a flash of light and a giant God stood before them the God Mars. At the time he had a huge gun tapped to his back with a black Italian Suit and red Skin with no eyes only glasses with a all knowing smirk. The god Smirked and looked down at them before he gave a prophecy specifically to Jason. " You had a Patron named Juno she has been captured and the gods need her to decide what to do for an enemy go get her kid'' he said. Everyone showed confusion until the Oracle named Octavian voiced the thoughts or everyone " Prophecies are supossed to rhyme'' Mar's Reply was " Mine dosen't you have 5 days and your wasting time so hurry up and be gone oh and you should start in Las Vegas'' with that he vanished into a bright light. "Well Jason chose two people to go on the quest with you'' Reyna said My reply was " I choose Hazel and Nico'' "okay you may leave know using the Roman plane''. As we were leaving I told the team to " tell me your abilites so I now what to do'' Hazel's reply was " I control gold and sand as a defense and offense like my brother Garra and my and my sword is used for my special moon attacks'' Nico said " I can use my bones as weapons since my healing factor and activate four tails of my Fox''. Once the introductions were done we headed towards the ship and took off towards the Las Vegas.

As we used the ship to get to Las Vegas we were talking in the back of the ship. Me,Nico,and Hazel were currently in a argument " I'm telling you the Hulk is better than Superman'' Hazel yelled." How Superman is called the man of steel and has more than just brute strength'' I said " God is better than both your superheroes'' Nico said to stop the fight." Don't you mean Gods and Goddess?'' I asked before Nico could respond the Plane took a sudden jerk to the ground."**AAHHH**'' we all shouted as I jumped out the of the window to control the wind and keep it up " grab everything important I can't hold it much longer'' I said. As we neared the ground coming closer and closer I had to do something so I did the the smartest (or dumbest in my case ) thing i could think of I shouted " Wood Style: Navity of Trees '' as a huge tree grew and caught the plane. As for me I started to fall closer to the ground as i was about to hit the ground I hit what felt like a buffer and looked down to see gold sand " are you okay?'' Hazel asked." Yeah but could you warn me next time it hurts to hit the gold'' "I announced what about the ship?'' "Nico asked we need to go on we will get it later'' I said. "Why do you care so much about Juno'' Hazel asked me and Nico seemed intrested so I answered " my mom was a little Selfish and always wanted Zeus to make her immortal but when Juno was mad she gave me up without a second thought''.


	3. Who said Ares was a good God

As we were walking we came to a Museum that had a man in it but i got a weird vibe from him. As i tried to tell the others the doors slammed shut and everyone was gone "HEY! man where are the people?'' Nico asked. The moment the question was ended the man sprouted wings and his skin turned pure black with red eyes." You will not make it to Juno return the Jewel'' he said and i realised he was a rouge Juna Hades' eternal tormenters "wait what Jewel?'' I asked but Hazel looked scared she knew something and i would find out what. If a Juna was here then that means that a Puppet Walker and Clore was close Krono's army we had to destroy it before it arrived. "Hazel and Nico try to get the doors open I will take care of this winged bat'' I said as they left to do it so I used a chidori to go at him but he flew out of my reach " Fire Style: Fire Ball Attack'' I shouted as the Juna dodged it until it went into three attacks hitting him. So i used a chidori blade to slice his wing off and I used Chidori to hit him but he blocked with his wing and he blew a huge wave of fire out of mouth and lit the place on fire. As things started to explode I used my eye's new power the black flames of Helidon and shouted out " Helidon flames flame control'' to burn his body and shouted out" put it out!'' as they dispersed. When they were gone his body went to Hades " DUDE we need to GO NOW!'' Nico shouted and by the time we got out the place exploded. I could hear the police sirens in the distance so we all ran and hid in alley we were walking hungry, thirsty, and tired it reminded me of Lucas and Sadie but I missed them to much. As we were walking we came to a Hotel with a nice bellhop on the outside who invited us in. When we entered he said " here is the unlimited card for the games and the other things'' I got a bad feeling about the place but I was to tired.

When i got to the bed of the Hotel which had a sign saying the Flower Casino ( weird name right?) the moment I layed down i didn't feel tired and i wanted to play their games. So I grabbed a money card and went to the games when I got to the games a Waitress gave me a drink and I drunk it and i felt dizzy and a longing to stay in the place so i played the game. As i was playing I bumped into a guy " Hey watch we're you be goin Buckaroo'' he said and I was confused because no one spoke like that since 1921. " Hey dude what year is it?'' i asked him "1923'' he answered and i got a weird feeling so i activated my eyes and i saw a illusion over the building and the people before i could do anything a voice spoke in my head. My son you must leave the building is made to speed up time and trick people hurry and leave. After my dad gave me advice I went to look for Nico and found him a second away from hitting some dude " Nico we have to go NOW! get Hazel'' I shouted and he went to get her. As i was leaving the leader of the group spoke " Yeah get your ugly chicken friend out of here you to can go cry to your mothers together'' as the others laughed " I would but your mom is waiting for me in my room''. I usually try not to fight mortals but he made me mad insulting my friends so as he charged at me i moved and tripped him. So the others attacked me and i side stepped one and hit him in the stomach, two guys tried to hit me so i jumped over both of them and they crashed into the table. As the last guy charged me I heard Nico yell out " Dude got her we need to go'' so i said "let me take out the trash'' and threw him out the window when he landed he looked up and realised his time was different from when he went in so he left.

As we were leaving I looked at a sign for Athritisis and it said June 19 leaving us two days to find Juno." Hazel why do we need to find Juno within two days?'' I asked as she replied she looked at me as if i was insane " that is the day of the council of the gods if she is not present not only will a war likely break out from bickering without her as a mediator or they will not getting anything done''. "Well we have two days and no clue about her location oh Joyous day it is'' I said as we were walking towards a normal hotel I heard a sound. " Leave me alone!'' it was feminine, soft, and graceful but held power like a goddess so I said " hold on I will be back in a minute''. As I went into the alley I saw a woman being held in a hold " let her go'' i said " hold on girl me and the boys will be a minute'' he said as he shoved her way he pulled out a knife and i wanted to pull out my weapons but I knew it wouldn't do against a mortal. As the first man charged me I grabbed his fist and elbowed him in the chest as he fell the next three charged me so I side-stepped his strike and hit him in his face. The next two moved to strike me so i jumped up and double kicked them in the face " don't move or I will shoot her'' I knew his voice was shakey so he was not in it so I took out my sky knife. "Don't move KID!'' he shouted and as he started to pull the trigger i threw the knife as it skinned past him I teleported, grabbed it, and sliced the gun. Once the gun was done I hit him away from her and broke his arm before flipping him over me and he hit the ground hard. " Are you alright Mrs-'' I started but didn't get to finish as she said " your heart is worthy you have my respect do well son of Jupiter'' and she vanished leaving me to realize she was Hestia guardin of the Hearst.

As she disappered I walked back to the group and we moved to find any clue to find Hera when Nico stooped " hold on guys if Juno is missing and we were sent to Las Vegas their is only one person that could have her my father Hades''. As i came up with Hades' location i had a idea to slow down the gods from being mad as i found a dramcha and a picture of Juno oh Hermes accept my offering and like that my gift was gone. As we were heading to the underworld location I sensed like something was wrong with this quest and i figured it out if i was related to all the big three then I knew if Hades was at work. As my thoughts were going on I sensed a buildup of energy and jumped just Ares appeared with a screaming Juno " Ares let me out of her when I get out of here i will hurt you'' "Yeah yeah whatever mother'' he said bored. "What have you done Ares'' I screamed as he lifted his blade and sharpened it he replied " Upset father and plan to kill you to silence you''.


End file.
